wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
March 12, 2018 Monday Night RAW
The March 12, 2018 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on March 12, 2018 at the Little Caesars Arena in Detroit, Michigan. Episode summary Sasha Banks vs Sonya Deville It has been a rough couple of weeks for Sasha Banks and Bayley’s friendship, and despite a cooling-off period that saw the two former champions reunite as allies on Raw, there may yet be an issue or two that needs working out. Though Bayley was, indeed, ringside for Sasha Banks’ match with Absolution’s Sonya Deville and did, indeed, provide a crucial assist when Mandy Rose attempted to interfere (payment, apparently, for Banks' help the previous week), The Huggable One’s willingness to have Sasha’s back only went so far. Bayley left the ring immediately after Banks submitted Deville with the Bank Statement, making The Boss easy pickings for a two-on-one beatdown from Absolution as a result. The Fabulous Moolah Memorial Battle Royal is announced for WrestleMania As the Women's divisions of WWE continue to march toward WrestleMania, Raw saw the announcement of the latest leap forward in the Women's Evolution: The Fabulous Moolah Memorial Battle Royal, an over-the-top-rope contest named after the late WWE Hall of Famer herself and open to all WWE's Women's division competitors. The inaugural edition of the Fabulous Moolah Battle Royal will take place Sunday, April 8, at WrestleMania 34. May the best woman win. Asuka vs Mickie James At WWE Fastlane, Asuka surprised everybody by using her Women’s Royal Rumble Match privilege to challenge SmackDown Women’s Champion Charlotte Flair at WrestleMania. That doesn’t mean Raw Women’s Champion Alexa Bliss is in the clear just yet, though. Not only did The Goddess suffer a serious burn when she mocked Asuka’s choice of title match — The Empress of Tomorrow replied she wanted to face the best Women’s Champion and chose accordingly — her apparent plan to sic Nia Jax on the undefeated Superstar backfired when The Irresistible Force didn’t answer the call. Mickie James stepped up instead, and she got The Empress of Tomorrow impressively close to the edge of her first loss. An early cheap shot gave the six-time Women’s Champion an early advantage, and a timely dodge of Asuka’s kick sent The Empress’ shin swinging into the ring post. Mickie continued to target the leg in the hopes of exploiting the injury, but when she tried to hit higher-impact maneuvers instead, The Empress of Tomorrow had only to weather the storm and apply the Asuka Lock for the win. Which, of course, she did. Nia Jax vs Joan King With a match against Asuka approaching next week, Alexa Bliss had planned to shore up Nia Jax as an ally against The Empress of Tomorrow by reinforcing their tough-love bond and telling Jax she loves her. Unfortunately, she said a little more than that in front of a working microphone. With Jax appropriately inspired, The Irresistible Force made quick work of a local named Joan King, but the TitanTron cut to a planned interview with the champion before she was ready. The boom mic propped up in the dressing room caught Bliss openly admitting to Mickie James about “using” Nia, including her earlier words of encouragement, planning to use her to do the heavy lifting against Asuka next week, and plotting to beat her up if she didn’t. Bliss seemed appropriately shaken when Charly Caruso informed her she and Mickie had been gabbing in front of a live microphone, and for good reason: Jax stormed into the locker room in something halfway between despair and rage, then tore it apart when Charly told her that Bliss was gone. It’s a fair bet she won’t be in Alexa’s corner next week. Instead, The Goddess may just find herself in Nia’s path. Results * Singles Match: Sasha Banks (w/ Bayley) defeated Sonya Deville (w/ Mandy Rose & Paige) by submission * Singles Match: Asuka defeated Mickie James (w/ Alexa Bliss) by submission * Singles Match: Nia Jax defeated Joan King Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewers: Renee Young & Charly Caruso Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Asuka Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Mandy Rose Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Sonya Deville Category:WWE television episodes